Terimakasih, Niisan
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Karena Sei-nii selalu menjagaku, melindungiku dan merawatku ketika aku sakit. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa untuk membalasnya. Bahkan ketika ulangtahunmu, aku malah jatuh sakit dan bahkan merepotkan semuanya." AkaKuro Brothership


**Terimakasih, Niisan**

 **Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Genre : brothership**

"Tetsuya sayang, kamu mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?" seorang wanita bersurai biru muda nampak menurunkan majalah yang ia baca ketika melihat anak bungsunya nampak terburu-buru.

Akashi Tetsuya nama lengkap pemuda tersebut. Ia memilik surai, sifat dan wajah yang sama persis dengan sang ibu, Akashi Shiori. Wajahnya yang datar membuat ia nampak begitu polos meskipun usianya kini sudah memasuki umur 17 tahun.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu diluar Kaasan." Tetsuya nampak membenahi mantel putih yang ia kenakan saat ini. Sang ibu melangkah mendekatinya dan mengambil syal yang tersampir begitu saja dileher Tetsuya.

"kenakan dengan benar syalmu, sayang. Apa tak sebaiknya kamu menyuruh Hiroshi untuk membelikannya?" tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang ibu hanya menghela napas melihat kekeraskepalaan anak dihadapannya ini. "Sifatmu yang keras kepala ini mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Baiklah, Kaasan mengijinkanmu keluar. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, oke?"

"Tentu saja Kaasan, terimakasih. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang."

"Baik, Kaasan." Pemuda berambut teal itu melangkah menuju teras rumah. Disana sudah terparkir sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik. Sang sopir sudah berdiri di samping pintu penumpang.

"Kita pergi ke Pusat Perbelanjaan di Kyoto, Hiroshi-san." Tetsuya masuk kedalam mobil setelah mendapatkan respon dari supir pribadinya.

.

"Apakah perlu saya temani, Tetsuya-sama?" Hiroshi menawarkan diri untuk menemani Tetsuya masuk ke dalam. Namun ditolak oleh sang tuan muda.

"Terimakasih, Hiroshi-san bisa menunggu di mobil atau di cafe saja. Nanti kuhubungi kalau sudah selesai."

"Baik, hati-hati didalam, Tuan."

Tetsuya melenggang masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan. Sesekali ia melirik tempat-tempat yang disekiranya terdapat barang yang dia cari. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun tersebut nampak begitu menikmati acara jalan-jalannya.

.

.

"Seijuurou-sama, ini sebagian berkas yang harus anda selesaikan hari ini. Salah satunya pengajuan kerjasama dari perusahaan Takayama." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda nampak membawa beberapa map. Bername tag Momoi Satsuki.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil dengan 'Seijuurou-sama' hanya menghela napas melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas yang terkadang ingin ia bakar habis. Akashi Seijuurou nama pemuda lengkap itu, melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai. Wajah tampannya nampak sedikit lelah. Ia merupakan kakak kandung dari Akashi Tetsuya dengan umur terpaut 6 tahun.

"Apakah Anda ingin dibuatkan segelas teh hangat?"

"Tidak. Apakah ada pesan untukku?" seijuurou kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya ketika lelah yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang.

"Tadi pagi sekitar jam 10 ada telpon dari Shiori-sama bahwa Tetsuya-sama pergi keluar rumah." Mata berwarna merah milik Seijuurou memicing saat mendengar pesan dari ibunya. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Kamu sedang berada dimana, Tetsuya?"

' _Niisan, aku sedang di pusat perbelanjaan.'_ Seijuurou menghubungi adik satu-satunya itu. _'Ada apa, Niisan?'_

"Segeralah pulang. Aku menunggumu di rumah."

' _Ha'i. Sampai nanti.'_

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kirimkan berkas ini ke rumah." Momoi mengangguk saat mendengar titah dari pemimpinnya itu. "Dan kirimkan jadwalku untuk esok hari."

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama."

Ketika Seijuurou hendak meninggalkan kantornya, seorang pemuda memanggil dirinya. Wajah kesal Seijuurou tampakkan ketika orang tersebut kini berada dihadapannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan diluar sana, Tetsuya?" seijuurou memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa serba baby blue. Nampak seorang pemuda sedang berbaring dengan wajah lelah. Rambut berwarna biru muda itu nampak sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Seijuurou sampai di rumah hampir pukul 7 malam karena sesuatu menghambatnya di kantor. Ketika sampai di rumah bukan Tetsuya yang menyambutnya sepert biasa, namun wajah panik salah satu maid di kediamannya. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Tetsuya jatuh pingsan setelah turun dari mobil.

"aku sedang mencari sesuatu, Niisan." Jawab Tetsuya dengan lirih.

"Bukankah Hiroshi ada. Kenapa kamu tidak menyuruhnya untuk membelikan kebutuhanmu. Lihatlah sekarang." Pemuda yang sudah menginjak usia 23 tahun itu menyeka keringat dikening adiknya. "Kamu baru saja sembuh, Tetsuya."

"Maafkan aku, Niisan."

"Kaasan yang salah sudah mengijinkan Tetsuya-kun keluar, Sei-kun. Maafkan, Kaasan."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang Kaasan tidur. Biar aku yang menjaga Tetsuya." Shiori mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya yang terkesan tidak ingin dibantah. Akhirnya ia pun keluar dari kamar Tetsuya setelah mencium kening sang anak bungsu.

"Lebih baik niisan juga istirahat, aku sudah mendingan." Tetsuya memejamkan matanya.

Seijuurou mendengus saat mendengar perkataan adiknya. "Demammu 39itu suhu yang tidak normal. Apakah pengetahuanmu meluap begitu saja bersama suhu tubuhmu, huh?"

"Maaf." Tetsuya memejamkan matanya saat rasa pening kembali menjalari kepalanya. "Ssh.."

"Lebih baik kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Seijuurou hendak keluar untuk memerintahkan sopir menyiapkan mobil. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan dingin adiknya menggenggam ujung kemejanya.

"jangan keras kepala untuk saat ini, Tetsuya. Kita akan pergi sekarang."

"Ti...dak Niisan. Aku ba...ik baik sa...ja." Tetsuya meremas ujung kemeja kakaknya. Seijuurou semakin khawatir.

"Aku panggilkan Shintarou, dan kali ini tak ada bantahan.." tanpa menunggu persetujuan adiknya, pemuda berambut scarlet itu langsung menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya. "Shintarou cepatlah kemari."

Sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari pihak yang dihubungi, Seijuurou sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telpon itu. "Apakah selama berada diuar telah terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Ti...dak ada." Kali ini tangan Tetsuya meremas kemeja bagian dadanya. "Ssh... sakit.."

Sudah lima belas menit semenjak Seijuurou menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya yang juga merupakan teman kecilnya dahulu. Kekhawatiran seijuurou semakin bertambah saat melihat adiknya kini sudah mulai susah bernapas. "Bertahanlah, Tetsuya."

"Nii...san.. ini sa...ngat sakit..." wajah Tetsuya sudah semakin pucat.

 **Brak!**

"Maaf aku datang terlambat."

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Penampilannya sedikit acak-acakan dengan jubah kedokterannya yang terlihat kusut. Bisa dilihat bahwa ia berlari dan mengejar waktu untuk sampai kesini.

Untung saja kamar kedua orangtuanya ada dibawah, jadi Seijuurou cukup lega. Ia tak ingin ibunya panik dan menghambat penanganan terhadap adiknya.

"Cepat tangani Tetsuya." Midorima Shintarou nama lengkap pemuda tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera mengeluarkan peralatan kedokterannya dan mulai melakukan penanganan.

.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit ya." Ujar Midorima setelah memeriksa kondisi adik dari sahabatnya itu. Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit sudah sedikit berkurang, sekarang tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa.

"Ck, jangan keras kepala Tetsuya. Aku akan memaksamu."

"Aku tidak mau ke Rumah Sakit, Niisan. Baru dua hari yang lalu aku keluar dari sana." Ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah lelahnya.

Setelah dirawat hampir sebulan bahkan ia pun melewatkan hari ulang tahun kakaknya ketika ia dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus mau di infuse." Mau tak mau Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia lebih tidak mau lagi jika harus menginap di tempat yang penuh dengan obat-obatan dan bau alkohol. Ia sudah terlalu sering kesana. "Aku akan menyuruh seorang perawat untuk menggantikan infuse-mu dan mengawasimu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Shin-niisan." Mata Tetsuya terasa berat, lama kelamaan ia pun tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

"Sifatmu yang seperti anak kecil, Tetsuya."

.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Tetsuya?"

Midorima menghela napas sebentar. Kemudian menyerahkan beberapa berkas kesehatan milik adik sahabatnya tersebut. "Untuk sekarang dia hanya kelelahan saja dan ada sedikit tekanan pada jantungnya. Dia harus bisa menjaga kesehatan dan pola makannya. Grafik menunjukkan sedikit penurunan."

"Dia memang keras kepala." Seijuurou menyimpan berkas yang sudah ia baca. "Jangan beritahu kedua orangtuaku terutama ibu mengenai hal ini. Bilang saja hanya kelelahan."

"Apa kamu yakin? Bukankah seharusnya orangtuamu wajib mengetahui hal ini?" Midorima menatap heran pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu, aku akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit dan mengirim seorang suster kesini."

"Terimakasih." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebetulnya tidak melorot. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan dari pria yang dikenal akan keangkuhan dan kesombongannya.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Sepeninggalnya pria berambut hijau lumut, Seijuurou memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia mengernyit saat mata beriris merah itu menangkap sesuatu dibalik tumpukan berkas. Ia tak melihat ada barang diatas mejanya.

Tangan berkulit putih itu menyingkirkan berkas-berkas perusahannya. Ia melihat sebuah kotak berukuran kecil yang terbungkus kertas berwarna merah dengan pita hitam sebagai hiasannya. Terselip sebuah kartu ucapan kecil diatasnya. Bibirnya tak dapat ia tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Matanya nampak sedikit berkaca.

' _Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-niisan._

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah ini masih sempat atau tidak mengingat tanggalnya sudah terlewat. Aku minta maaf karena saat itu aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya tepat waktu. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Sei-nii. Semoga niisan suka dengan hadiahku._

 _Dari adikmu_

 _Akashi Tetsuya'_

Seijuurou melihat sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam disana. Ia mengambil dan memakainya. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang adik.

.

Seijuurou bisa melihat adiknya sedang tertidur lelap. Selang oksigen masih menusuk kedua hidungnya. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Ia menggenggam tangan yang terkulai dengan lembut kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Terimakasih kadonya, Tetsuya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan selalu memakainya. Hadiahmu ini sangat berharga untukku. Terimakasih banyak, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Mungkin ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari kakaknya.

"Selamat tidur Tetsuya, lekaslah sembuh." Seijuurou mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di kening adiknya.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, sayang?" Shiori mengusap kening anak bungsunya dengan penuh sayang. Ia kaget saat masuk kedalam kamar anaknya, sang pemilik kamar masih terlelap dengan infuse juga selang oksigen masih terpakai di tubuh anak tercintanya. Jika tidak ada Seijuurou, mungkin wanita yang merupakan istri dari pemilik perusahan Akashi itu akan berteriak panik. Namun untung saja hak itu tidak terjadi, jika saja terjadi mungkin keadaan adiknya akan semakin parah.

"Iyah, Kaasan. Maaf sudah membuat Kaasan khawatir." Ujar Tetsuya lirih. Tubuhnya masih didera rasa lelah. "Tousan tidak tahu akan hal ini kan?"

"Tousan-mu mengetahui hal ini, sayang. Ia sangat khawatir bahkan akan pulang jika ibu tidak melarangnya." Tetsuya memandang ibunya dengan tatapan tak enak.

"Tetsuya, Tousan ingin bicara denganmu." Seijuurou menyerahkan ponselnya setelah sedari tadi berbincang dengan sang ayah.

' _Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya?'_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tousan. Tousan tidak perlu khawatir." Tetsuya merasa genggaman pada ponsel milik kakaknya semakin melemah. Sebelum ponsel tersebut jatuh, benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang itu sudah terlebih dahulu diambil alih oleh Seijuurou.

"Biar aku saja yang pegang."

' _Ada apa Tetsuya?'_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tousan. Maaf sudah membuat Tousan khawatir dan hampir merusak jadwal Tousan disana. Tousan jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatan dan mengatur pola makannya."

' _Tentu saja, seharusnya Tousan yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Tousan akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan disini. Segeralah sembuh agar saat Tousan pulang nanti, kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"_

"Tentu aku mau, Tousan. Baik, sampai nanti tousan."

 _ **Flip!**_

"Sepertinya ada yang senang, ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menyimpan ponselny diatas nakas.

"Tousan akan mengajakku jalan-jalan nanti. Sei-nii ikut juga kan?" Tetsuya memandang kakaknya dengan penuh harap. Melihat hal itu, membuat Seijuurou tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Tentu saja, kita berempat akan pergi jalan-jalan. Sekarang Tetsuya makan lalu minum obat dan beristirahatlah lagi agar segera sembuh." Shiori menyendokkan bubur yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut biru muda

"Iya, Kaasan." Tetsuya memakan tiap suapan bubur yang disodorkan oleh ibunya. Pemuda bermata biru itu terlonjak saat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Sei-nii sudah menerima hadiahku?

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia yang kini duduk disamping ranjang adiknya menatap kedalam sepasang retina berwarna biru. "Jadi karena membelikanku hadiah, kamu jadi seperti ini, hm?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Sei-nii sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."

"Untuk?"

Tetsuya memandang selimut yang membungkus setengah badannya. Dan memilin-milin ujung selimut. "Karena Sei-nii selalu menjagaku, melindungiku dan merawatku ketika aku sakit. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa untuk membalasnya. Bahkan ketika ulangtahunmu, aku malah jatuh sakit dan bahkan merepotkan semuanya."

Pemuda yang memiliki hobi membaca itu mendongak dan menatap kakaknya dan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya dan selamat ulang tahun, Sei-nii."

"Bodoh." Seijuurou menepuk puncak kepala adiknya dan membawa kepelukannya. "Bukan benda yang aku inginkan, Tetsuya. Cukup dengan kamu ada disampingku, disamping kami semua. Itu sudah lebih cukup,kamu mengerti kan?"

"Ha'i. Maaf."

Shiori memandang kedua putranya dengan penuh rasa haru. Ia sangat bahagia melihat kedua putranya akur dan sangat dekat. Meskipun ia agak sedih dengan kesehatan sang putra bungsu yang terlampau lemah, namun ia merasa lega karena putra sulungnya mampu dan bisa menjaga adiknya itu.

"Saa, sekarang Tetsuya minum obat dan istirahat lagi." Wanita cantik itu menyerahkan beberapa butir obat. "Seijuurou-kun, sekarang bersiaplah. Hampir siang untukmu pergi ke kantor."

"Baik, Kaasan." Seijuurou mencium kening adiknya yang terlihat mulai mengantuk. "Aku berangkat dulu, Tetsuya."

"Itterashai.." tak lama Tetsuya pun tertidur dengan wajah damai. Seijuurou dan Ibunya betah untuk menatap wajah polos itu.

"selamat tidur, Tetsuya."

Entahlah ide darimana ini. Biasanya suka di fandom screenplays dan Naruto. Dari dulu pengen buat fict AkaKuro tapi ga pernah selesai.

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan acak-acakan ya. :3

Aku nunggu Mr Possessive sama Knotty :3

Ayo author update fictnya. :3


End file.
